


La Caida

by alexia18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CADMUS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Sexo, Violencia, familia, mensiones de intento de violacion, mensiones de tortura, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia18/pseuds/alexia18
Summary: Kara tiene que elegir su raza o su famila la vida o la MUERTEestas es mi prmera historia es algo nuevo espero les guste





	1. LA CAIDA

**Author's Note:**

> NO ME PERTENESEN LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE SUPERGIRL O SUPERMAN

Tras la llegada de su tía a su vida, Kara había tenido que aceptar que la historia sobre su familia con la que vivió hasta este momento era mentira y más aún que el momento de su muerte o más bien la "verdad" sobre ella era una mentira, hecha por las dos de las personas que más confiaba en su vida.

Esto trajo repercusiones por parte de su tío quien juro venganza a la asesina de su esposa, Alex la hermana adoptiva de Kara y aun que sabía que tendría que destruir a la sobrina de su único amor eso no detuvo su objetivo de terminar con ella. Tras varios intentos y la caída de varios de sus seguidores a manos de supergirl y la organización que habían ayudado a la detención y asesinato de Astra, Nón decidió que la forma de terminar con todos era haciendo que se reunieran en un punto donde todos estuvieran vulnerables.

Kara Danvers/supergirl desde hace tiempo tiene conocimientos sobre algunas instalaciones del gobierno donde secuestra a alienígenas tanto criminales y como inocentes los cuales son usados para la experimentación y disección para poder usarlos a nivel militar así como robando y buscando tecnología alienígena, desde que se enteró de dichos lugares, en secreto los ha estado buscando y localizándolos y hasta el momento no ha localizado ninguno pero si a encontrado otros alienígenas de diferentes planetas así como diferentes poderes.

Alex ha notado que Kara ha cambiado un poco con ella y le asusta pensar que ella la odia o le guarde algún rencor por haber asesinado a uno de sus dos únicos familiares biológicos que tenía, últimamente cada que ella va a la casa de su hermana o la invita a salir Kara le dice que está ocupada o no esta en su casa hoy Alex no puede aguantar por más tiempo, decidió que iba a hablar con su hermana sea como sea.

Alex se dirigió a la casa de Kara con determinación pero cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo iba a comenzar la conversación así que simplemente entro al departamento volteando hacia a ver a la puerta para cerrarla mientras hablaba.

escucha Kara se que tienes derecho a estar moles...-se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de que su hermana tenia visita una mujer mayor de color de unos 40 años -lo siento no quería interrumpir 

No te preocupes yo ya me iba- declaro la mujer - nos vemos luego Kara- dijo con cariño

Nos vemos luego Tamara salúdame a tu familia- dijo Kara mientras caminaban a la puerta dándole un beso en la mejilla

Kara volteo a ver a Alex con una ligera sonrisa - hola ¿Qué pasa?

Lamento a ver interrumpido- Alex dijo un poco avergonzada 

No te preocupes-

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Alex hablo- escucha sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta por lo que paso con Astra pero te extraño y no sé qué haría si nunca me perdonas no quiero... no puedo perderte - Alex había empezado a llorar

Kara la abrazo -no te odio yo ya te perdone desde que me lo confesaste al igual que a Hank y lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera-

Pero entonces ¿porque? haz estado distante desde ese día- Alex dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

He estado saliendo con unos amigo que recién hice eso es todo además de que Tara me a estado invitando a comer y no he estado mucho aquí, no le puedo negar mucho a Tara- dijo sonriendo- vamos a ver una película y encargamos comida 

Tú y la comida Kara-respondió divertida Alex totalmente relajada 

Al día siguiente Alex se despertó sola en el cama de Kara era normal para ellas dormir en la misma cama cuando se quedaban en la casa de la otra.

Kara estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono - si, ¿estás seguro?... ok, si, esta noche, ja... eres un idiota, adiós

¿Con quién hablabas?, acaso ¿estas saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho?- pregunto sorprendida y un poco triste porque Kara no se lo había dicho

Dios no- exclamo Kara de inmediato horrorizada - es solo un a amigo quiere que salgamos hoy a un bar, según el necesito "un noche de pasión" como él le llama, cree que trabajo demasiado 

Vaya-dice sorprendida- aunque creo que estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo en broma mientras sonreía 

Jajá- Kara se rio mientras le lanzaba un pedazo de pan a su hermana

Esa noche Kara fue a ver a Damián -hola por fin llegas- 

Bueno a diferencia de algunos yo trabajo- Kara se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿qué tienes para mí?

Heeey yo trabajo, los encontramos y conseguí lo que me pediste- Damián dijo con orgullo 

Kara grito emocionada- eres el mejor Damián 

De todos modo ¿qué planeas hacer con todo esto?- pregunto mientras e entregaba un una memoria 

Bueno Tara dice que algo malo va a pasar y ya sabes lo que tara dice se cumple, de cualquier manera vamos a beber o que esa cosa que hiciste para que me hiciera efecto el alcohol si funciona créeme- Kara confirmo lo que Damián ya sabia

Bueno que sería de mi si no puedo ayudar a emborrachar a una linda señorita como tú- 

 

\-------------------------------- 3 meses después ---------------------------------------

Kara había conseguido que tanto su hermana como Hank, james, sin y Lucy a un museo el cual intenta relatar la vida de Superman y como era su planeta mientras recorrían un poco vieron a Chat Grant junto con su hijo a los cuales saludaron desde lejos mientras se acercaban a ellos una parte del techo del museo callo ahuyentando a todos los visitantes los culés salieron corriendo tirando a algunas personas incluidas Cat y su hijo separándolos.

Mientras tanto Non y sus seguidores empezaron matando a los policías y ahuyentando a todos los que se interponían el museo estaba casi vacío solo que daban Kara y sus amigo además de la señora gran y su hijo empezaron atacando y cara no tuvo más opción que responder revelando su secreto a los que estaban presentes tanto chat como su hijo se quedaron en sol por unos segundos.

Kara noqueo a la mayoría de los seguidores de su tío quedando solo ellos dos ambos empezaron peleando destruyendo todo a su paso, Lucy estaba inconsciente, james tenia fracturada una mano y 2 costillas, Alex fue quemada con la visión de laser en la pierna y Wiin inconsciente en el suelo en el mismo rincón en el que se encontraban Cat y su hijo los cuales intentaba ayudar a los heridos.

tanto non y Kara estaban luchando a puño limpio aventándose por todo el lugar usando su visión de laser a toda potencia, Kara tomo impulso volando con los puños al frente golpeando a toda potencia a non en el abdomen atravesando la pared, Non aventó a Kara al cielo golpeándola para que cayera e hiciera un hoyo en el suelo Kara se levantó tambaleándose golpeando a Non lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo al suelo el lucho por levantarse logrando sentarse mientras Kara lo sostenía por la espalda abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza logrando que este no se ponga de pie.

¿Porque te importan tanto? la raza humana no es masque una enfermedad ellos mismo destruirán su mundo lo sabes-dijo no con odio mientras miraba hacia el rincón donde Cat había juntado a todos tratando de protegerlos de los escombros que caían -ella mato a tu tía tu única familia y mi único amor déjame matarla y me marchare- dijo non mientras miraba de reojo a ALEX

Ella es mi familia jamás dejare que le hagas daño a ningún de ellos- Kara seguía tratando de que él no se levantara 

Si los eliges sobre tu propia raza entonces lloraras por ellos como llore por ella -dijo non con rencor usando su visión láser la cual golpeo en la pared a no más de dos metros de distancia de donde todos estaban sentados. Ellos estaban arrinconado en una esquina ya que había un gran pedazo del techo al otro lado si se movían la visión láser les daría. Ninguno se movió Cat abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza diciéndole que cerrara los ojos.

Kara gritaba suplicaba llorando - noooo detente, porfavooorrr, altoo, te lo suplico - en un segundo todo parece quedarse en silencio la visón láser estaba a unos centímetros de la espalda de Lucy Kara no tenía opción vio como chat lloraba mientras abrazaba a su hijo, Wiin estaba desmayado Lucy y james se abrazaban y Alex simplemente la mira como diciendo "te quiero". Kara cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas Kara le rompió el cuello con la fuerza suficiente que hizo eco en todo el lugar Non cayó al suelo sus ojos aun brillaban por la visión láser, Kara callo de rodillas viendo la mirada perdida de non entonces grito lo más fuerte posible mientras las lágrimas seguían surgiendo al abrir los ojos vio como todos la miraban desde el suelo en estado de sol había matado a un hombre y no a cualquiera mato a su tío Kara volvió a gritar fue entonces cuando agentes de la DEO y Hank entraron.

Los agentes fueron por los heridos, Alex quiso ir a consolar a su hermana pero no la dejaron, Hank vio a kara de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Non llorando y él supo que non había ganado.

Los seguidores de Non despertaron levantándose viendo a su líder muerto enojados fueron a atacar a Kara- sáquenlos de aquí-grito Kara.

uno tomo el cuerpo de Non mientras los otros peleaban con Kara mientras lo hacían destruyeron varios edificios pequeños los cuales ya estaban desalojados por los altercados anteriores Kara sabía que si seguían así destruirían la ciudad, los seguidores de Non los cuales eran de diferentes plantas por lo cual diferentes razas Kara sabía que no ganaría así que hizo que l siguieran fuera del planeta donde de alguna manera los seguidores se hicieron explotar a si mismo para "lograr" matar a Kara como venganza sin importarle su vida. Al hacerse explotar lograron herir de gran gravedad a Kara la cual termino flotando en el espacio.

Mientras tanto Alex y los otros ya habían sido atendidos pero Kara no ha regresado todos están preocupados desde la tierra vieron una explosión en el espacio.


	2. Killay

______________________UN MES DESPUES________________

Clark

Había estado rastreando a su prima o por lo menos intentándolo ya que la explosión en el espacio destruyo muchos satélites y habían estado cayendo a la tierra desde hace un semanas y cada vez un pedazo cae un trozo él va a verificar si es su prima pero no hay nada que diga que ella sobrevivió, pero mantiene la esperanza de que ella pudo escapar y salvase aunque no tenga fundamentos se niega a aceptar su pérdida de su única familia biológica.

\----------flashback-----

#Dos días después de la desaparición de Kara había recibido un sobre con una nota y una memoria con una grabación de Kara diciendo:

Clark estaba en el diario el planeta escribiendo un artículo cuando un mensajero grito su nombre cuando lo vio le entrego el paquete desconociendo el remitente cuando lo abrió vio una de Kara.

NOTA:  
Abre esto en privado y asegúrate de que solo tú lo veas en un lugar seguro

Posdata: encuentra el meteoro de kriptonita que tú y Hank encontraron en el desierto y destrúyelo.

Saliendo del trabajo se dirigió a su casa dirigiéndose a su oficina donde tomo su computadora, apago el modem y conecto la memoria abriendo el único archivo que estaba ahí era un video de Kara

Hola Clark espero estés bien te he mandado esto de esta forma porque algo malo va a empezar y puede que tanto tu como yo tengamos algo de culpa.  
El gobierno ha estado utilizando y localizando tecnología alienígena con la que han creado armas tan poderosas que nunca deberían salir a la luz usando mi nave y los restos de otras que han encontrado por todo el planeta así como matando alienígenas para crear soldados con poderes similares a los nuestros, cosa que ya sabemos han logrado.

Lo más importante de esto es que cuando empiecen a usar estas armas empezaran una guerra que no podrán terminar.

Cuando empecé en la DEO creí que era lo correcto ayudar al gobierno y sé que al hacerlo salve muchas vidas pero sobre todo tu y yo les dimos la excusa perfecta para desarrollar estas armas y experimentado con meta-humanos y alienígenas para "defenderse" por si un día tú, yo o cualquier otro como nosotros decide ir en contra de ellos, pero el problema real de esto es que estas armas pueden y te aseguro será robadas y usadas contra ellos mismos.

Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que localices todas tus cosas de procedencia alienígena así como las partes de tu nave y protejas tu fortaleza por cualquier incidente y sobre todo cuídate porque te aseguro esas armas ya fueron creadas.

Adiós primo y ten cuidado recuerda algunos de ellos saben tu identidad sé que no has querido intervenir o enfrentarte al gobierno pero es hora de que recuperes lo que es tu porque si no lo haces tanto tu como yo seremos indirectamente culpables de miles de muertes.

El video termino Clark miro la fecha de del video la cual fue grabada en el apartamento de Kara una semana antes del incidente en el museo. #

Desde entonces ha estado recolectando todo la tecnología alienígena que encentra

Ciudad nacional----- actualidad

Después de lo pasado en el museo y la desaparición de Kara/supergirl la DEO ha estado sufriendo de robos los cuales incluyen la nave la inteligencia artificial al igual que muestras de ADN de Kara así como los meta-humanos y alienígenas que estaban encerrados desaparecieron por lo que no han estado muy ocupados intentando averiguar quién está de tras de esos actos hasta el momento no tienen idea de quién o quienes podrían ser.

Mientras que tanto Alex Winn, james, y la señora Grand han intentado buscar a Kara pero hasta el momento, Alex está deprimida por no haber salvado a su hermana y se niega tanto ella como los demás se niegan a aceptar su muerte.

Todo estaba tranquilo muchos se preguntaban por supergirl no la habían visto desde la explosión mucho suponían que había muerto pero el hecho que el gobierno no haya confirmado nada les haba dado cierta esperanza.

Hasta que toda señal de televisión y radio fueron interrumpidas así como intervenido todos los teléfonos de ciudad nacional todo que do en silencio atas que una voz sonó y en las pantallas tanto como celulares como de televisiones empezó un video en el cual se mostraba a soldados torturando, diseccionando y secuestrando tanto meta-humanos y alienígenas mientras la voz decía.

-estas imágenes pertenecen al gobierno donde se muestra como matan y mutilan personas inocentes y culpables de delitos de los cuales aceptamos deben pagar pero esta no es la forma nos matan para estudiarnos nos tortura para encontrar más personas como nosotros violan todos los derechos que alegan nosotros violamos. 

La imagen cambio a unos adolescentes los cuales lloraban y suplicaban que los mataran por piedad

\- estos niños fueron secuestrados por su gobierno por tener la habilidad de regenerarse a una velocidad increíble, no soportaron los que les hacían y ellos mismos se arrancaron el corazón- la imagen cambio por los mismos adolecentes muertos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre- y aun así siguieron experimentando con ellos eran inocentes niños huérfanos que nacieron con un don 

Volvió a cambiar la imagen esta vez por un hombre

\- este hombre robaba bancos se podía tele transportar el gobierno se lo llevo le hicieron lo mismo que a los niños y al igual que ellos era meta-humano. Ahora -mostro la foto de un asesino en serie -este hombre es un asesino serial y es un ser humano normal está en prisión de por vida y con sus influencias su celda parece un cuarto de hotel 5 estrella- mostro al mismo hombre en la celda con una tv de plasma reproductor de DVD acostado en una cama matrimonial y a lado de un guardia mientras ambos reían- que dice esto de la raza humana cuando matan inocentes o culpables de delitos menores solo por ser diferentes por nacer diferentes 

Con eso todo volvió a la normalidad excepto por las personas las cuales estaban quetas en estado de shock mirando con indignación.

En cuanto termino la transmisión todas la autoridades se les asigno la búsqueda y detención de los involucrados, en los siguientes días hubieron muchas marchar contra el gobierno exigiendo liberar a los inocentes y que lo criminales sean procesados por un jurado, por supuesto no recibieron más que promesas vacías.

Alex--------

desde la desaparición de su hermana no había parado de buscarla la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa intentando rastrear a Kara y en los momentos donde tenía que descansar o comer era de hecho por que la obligaba Hank o cualquiera de sus amigos.

cuando ocurrieron los robos en la DEO la mayoría de los recursos fuero directamente a la investigación del responsable casi olvidando la desaparición de supergirl y con la recen transición todos los recursos fuero directamente para atrapar a los supuestamente terroristas dejando solamente a Alex, Winn, james y Cat Grand como los únicos que seguían buscando a la caída supergirl.  
7meses después-------

 

Todos estaban reunidos en CATCO en la oficina de Cat Grand discutiendo si debían o no abandonar la búsqueda de Kara mientras Winn estaba en la computadora.

Flashback 6 meses antes--------------  
En algún lugar del espacio cerca de la órbita de la tierra está el cuerpo de Kara el cual estado siendo atraído por el campo magnético de la tierra de un momento a otro estaba cayendo prendiéndose en fuego cayendo en medio del bosque por las costas de Perú donde fue rescatada por una etnia la cual estaba apartada de las ciudades y donde el gobierno no podía intervenir.

Actualidad----------

Todos estaban discutiendo sobre Kara cuando Winn los interrumpió

Oigan miren esto- grito tan fuerte que dejaron de discutir les mostro una imagen de una bola de fuego cayendo del cielo

¿Qué estamos viendo?-pregunto Cat con un tono desesperado y cansado a la vez

Al principio no parece nada ¿verdad?, pero si lo acercamos parece que una mujer iba en esa bola de fuego, ES KARA-

De donde es donde cayó- desesperada Alex pregunto mirando la foto aún más cerca 

En algún lugar de Perú tarde en recibir las imágenes ya que nuestro gobierno y el de Perú no son exactamente amigos pero estoy seguro de que es Kara está viva-

Llamare a Hank para que nos preste el yet - Alex tomo su teléfono

Dos horas después todos estaban en el avión con 5 soldados de confianza incluidos Lucy 18 horas después todos estaban en Perú en las costas del norte cercad una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad.

Saliendo del aeropuerto dirigieron a la costa donde se encontraron con un amigo de Lucy, Jacob al cual conoció en el ejército donde se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, Jacob conocía a la perfección todo Perú.

Hola Lucy ha pasado un tiempo- Jacob dijo emocionado dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola-Lucy lo abrazo -lose y lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea de esta manera

No te preocupes, así que dime en que puedo ayudarte- Lucy saco un mapa donde marcaba el lugar donde están seguros cayo Kara

Este lugar está a unos 50 kilómetros dentro del bosque se llegar pero el problema es que ahí hay una aldea la cual no confía mucho en los forasteros el problema sería entrar en esa aldea-

¿Nos llevaras?-

Seguro -dijo sonriendo- la buena noticia es que hay una semi carretera así que en marcha

Mientras se dirigían a aldea Jacob estuvo preguntando por que era tan importante llegar a ese lugar y que buscaban exactamente, en todo el camino tanto Lucy como Alex le explicaron todo lo que paso ya que Lucy confiaba con su vida en él.

Media hora después llegaron y fueron recibidos por hombres fuertemente armados los cuales de inmediato le apuntaron con armamento militar.

¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son?- dijo un hombre de color apuntándoles mientras se acercaba a ellos causando que tanto Alex como el resto de equipo reaccionaran igual

Estamos buscando a alguien una mujer -Alex hablo mostrando una foto a los hombres al ver la foto el hombre hablas otra lengua/Quechua

Llamen a Leith- uno de ellos entro por la puerta que custodiaban- esperen -le ordena mientras sin dejarles de apuntar, esperaron unos 15 minutos cuando un mujer apareció de unos 35 años vestida de forma tradicional -¿qué pasa?- pregunto de forma tranquila mientras miraba a los intrusos, hombre solo le muestra la foto la mujer solo le dio un vistazo y ordeno en español-bajen las armas- y les sonrió -¿quién es ella?  
Mi hermana- dijo Alex

Y nuestra amiga-dijo Lucy

¿Porque creen que esta aquí?- Leith pregunto de forma paciente mientras miraba con atención a cada uno de los "intrusos"

La hemos estado rastreando desde hace 8 meses solo déjenos hablar con ella y lo confirmara se lo suplico -dijo Alex de forma desesperada- es mi hermana y no hemos sabido de ella mi madre cree que está muerta y yo.... solo... por favor solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana 

La mujer solo suspiro -dejen las armas todas seles regresaran al irse-Lucy dio la orden y aunque de manera forzada los soldados las entregaron y antes de entrar fueron registrados- ella no está aquí pero regresara en unas horas

¿Está viva?, ¿está bien?-pregunto Alex mientras entraban a la aldea donde vio chosas de madera bien construidas y la desconfianza de la gente al verlos, no parecía que ellos manejaran ninguna clase de tecnologia

Si está bien pero ella no recuerda mucho de su vida antes de llegar aquí cuando despertó le dimos el nombre de killay -dijo Leith mientras llegaba a su casa -per...-fue interrumpida por un hombre quien se acercó para susurrarle al oído-disculpen pero tengo cosas que atender las señoritas que acaban de entrar los atenderán- los guio hasta la sala de su casa y con eso salió por la puerta dejando a dos chicas jóvenes de unos 24 años con ellos

 

Mientras esperaban fueron bien atendidos por la mujeres pero no podían salir de la casa por orden de Leith y ninguna de las mujeres contesto ninguna de sus preguntas.


	3. Principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me diculpo por cualquier error.   
> Espero y lo disfruten.

_FLASHBACK (Después de la revelación sobre la muerte de Astra) _

La confesión de Alex solo hizo que Kara cayera en picada, pero al igual que siempre, ella solo esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos, su verdadero ser, aunque por supuesto no siempre fue así, desde la explosión de su planeta solo finge estar bien que no le afectan las cosas, siempre controlando su temperamento, su fuerza, su inteligencia; aun ante su “familia” incluso Kal.

 

Aunque su primo es kryptoniano al ser criado por humanos sus emociones y la mayoría de sus sentidos de alguna forma se calibraron como los de los humanos, no tenía que reprimirse tanto creció como un humano en cambio ella nació para ser una líder.  
Alex le había revelado la verdad y esa verdad seguía resonando en su cabeza.

Yo mate a Astra- una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza   
Al entrar se dirigió directamente a la barra y pidió una botella con la suficiente concentración de alcohol como para matar a un humano con un simple trago. Ella se emborracho hasta perder el conocimiento, cuando despertó estaba en la casa de Damián.

¿Qué paso? -aun medio adormilada Kara pregunto gruñendo

Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo –la voz de Damián sonaba preocupado

Solo una solo una dolorosa verdad revelada. UNA VEZ MÁS- respondió con desdén mientras se ponía de pie y a súper velocidad Kara abrió la nevera y tomo una botella de agua- de cualquier manera, gracias 

¿quieres hablar de ello? -

No, ahora mismo tengo que ir a trabajar- Kara se dirigió a la puerta  
Damián inmediatamente impidió que Kara saliera de su departamento – no hagas eso, no conmigo, puedes decirme cualquier cosa lo sabes –dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Kara de una manera tierna.

Realmente no quiero hablar de ello-Kara respondió extremadamente seria-al menos por ahora-termino con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.  
Segundos después de que Kara se fuera Damián recibió un mensaje “SALDREMOS A JUGAR HOY”  
Damián empezó a recordar cómo se conocieron:

Damián estaba a en el bosque a dos ciudades de ciudad nacional en un bunker subterráneo que había construido para desahogarse sin miedo a ser visto por humanos. El cual contaba con equipo echo con los materiales más fuertes de la tierra los cuales ara el ser humano eran casi indestructibles, la mayoría de su equipo de ejercicio este hecho por esos materiales. Además del hecho de que se encuentra 1 kilómetro bajo tierra y cuenta con un ascensor oculto por un árbol como entrada también tiene tecnología de punta tanto humana como alienígena.

Él estaba caminando en medio del bosque caminando tranquilamente hacia su bunker cuando escucho un estruendo se dirigió rápidamente a hacia donde provenía el ruido, cuando llego vio a una chica rubia bastante bonita destrozando arboles gritando obviamente llena de ira.  
Se quedó observando en la rama de un árbol durante 6 horas hasta que la chica se detuvo

¿Qué tanto miras? -pregunto la rubia mirando hacia arriba  
Damián sonriendo bajo saltando del árbol -viendo a alguien muy poderoso jugar sola. Soy Damián -le tendió la mano a Kara la cual solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido- bueno si quieres desahogarte de verdad sígueme

Kara ni siquiera lo pensó ya que… ¿Qué podría pasar?, Damián la llevo a su bunker donde doblo y rompió gran parte del equipo de ejerció de Damián cuando termino Damián la llevo por unos tragos a un bar que se encontraba debajo de un puente en una de las zonas más peligrosas de ciudad nacional donde la mayoría de los extraterrestres se reunían ahí tanto Kara como Damián bebieron hasta perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Kara despertó se encontraba muy desorientada se levantó del sofá tomo sus zapatos y camino hasta la puerta en silencio  
Qué bueno que despertaste, siéntate a desayunar -Damián estaba cocinando unos huevos estrellados mientras que en la mesa había una gran variedad de alimentos y jugos.

Kara se sentó y se sirvió gran cantidad de panqueques – entonces ¿quién eres?  
Damián sirvió en 2 platos los huevos y le dio uno a Kara y otro el mientras se sentó a lado de Kara – mi nombre es Damián y soy de xabur un planeta a dos galaxias de esta vine aquí como refugiado después de que la guerra acabara con mi planeta, así como la sobre explotación de nuestros recursos, pero sobre todo explotamos demasiado nuestro núcleo hasta que terminaos con el paneta. Aquí tengo fuerza sobre humana además de que mi metabolismo es muy rápido, llegue a este planeta hace más de 3 siglos envejezco muy lento en mi planeta ya estaría muerto aquí sin embargo tengo la apariencia de un hombre de 30, pero solo eso.

Esa misma mañana tanto Damián y Kara hablaron de sus respectivos planetas y el dolor de perderlos. Después de ese día ambos se volvieron en muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos en realidad.

Conforme paso el tiempo descubrieron que muchos de los extraterrestres habían desaparecido de forma misteriosa y sin dejar rastro y fue entonces cuando descubrió la organización de CADMUS.


	4. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.
> 
> (^.^)

Ambas mujeres eran de piel morena, peinadas con una coleta, con facciones finas y ojos color café, su cuerpo muy bien tonificado estaban vestidas con ropas ligeras de varios tonos de rojos llevaban cada una un parte brazaletes de metal las cuales cubrían parte de la mano y arriba de la muñeca.

Estaban armadas con un conjunto de dagas con empuñadura de oro lo único en lo que varaba es en que el de la mujer más alta tenía lo que parecían dos diamantes y la otra solo tenía uno.  
En el tiempo que esperaron con ellas tanto Alex Lucy y Jacob se preguntaban por qué realmente los dejaron pasar con tanta facilidad ya que según lo que dijo Jacob en el trayecto del camino dijo que las personas que no pertenecían a la aldea eran recibidas con mucha hostilidad y que casi siempre les disparaban 3 kilómetros antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

Desde su llegada también se dieron cuenta de la gran arquitectura con la cual les daba a las “chozas” un exterior simple parecían estar hechas con tablas y paja pero al entrar en la casa de Leith de dieron cuenta de cómo estaban construidas realmente por fuera parecían simples y pequeñas pero por dentro eran amplias cómodas, hogareñas y los muebles aunque simples estaban bien construidas de madera e incluso tenía un televisor en la sala era muy amplia y la casa tenía por lo que lograron ver dos pisos.

Pasaron 3 horas y aun no llegaba Leith y los recién llegados se estaban poniendo nerviosos.

Justo cuando Jacob se puso de pie en medio de la sala escucharon mucho alboroto en la aldea, pero las mujeres ni se inmutaron.

¿Qué pasa? -Jacob estaba muy nervioso no le cuadraba la forma tan fácil con la que entraron; pero ninguna de las mujeres respondió.

Lucy tomo la mano de Jacob para tranquilizarlo un poco, aunque ella estuviera igual de nervosa.

Leith entro por la puerta con una sonrisa sincera- vamos ya está aquí – todos se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron – y ustedes dos descanse yo me hago cargo- dijo en su lengua las dos mujeres inclinaron la cabeza ates de salir.

Los condujo por la aldea y solo entonces vieron del porque el alboroto había muchos hombres mujeres y niños vestido con ropa de civil muy diferentes a las de los aldeanos, parecía como si mil emociones estuvieran pasando por todos en la aldea estaban felices y no entendían por qué.

Leith los llevo a una choza muy grande que parecía ser un hospital, al entrar notaron lo bien equipado que estaba todo parecía de última generación, la choza tenía unos 5 pisos.

Entraron a una habitación del primer piso donde había 2 filas de camas y mucho equipo médico, en una de las camas estaba sentada una mujer rubia la cual se estaba poniendo una camisa gris, pero todos lograron notar varias cicatrices grandes en su espalda.

Killay, alguien quiere verte-Leith siguió caminando hasta estar enfrente de la rubia mientras que el resto se quedó parado viendo de espalda a la rubia.

Cuando la rubia volteo a ver a los desconocidos, Alex de inmediato la reconoció era su hermana, Alex sonriendo se lanzó hacia la rubia abrazándola con fuerza sollozando en silencio.

La rubia sorprendida dudo un poco en responder al abrazo, pero lo hizo, cuando Alex por fin se separó de “Killay” 

¿Quién eres? -pregunto sonriéndole suavemente  
La sonrisa de Alex se desvaneció – soy tu hermana Alex- Killay volteo a ver a Leith con una mirada interrogativa lidiando la cabeza demostrando confusión.

Alex saco la foto que le había enseñado a Leith donde estaba Kara y Alex sonriendo sentadas en la sala de la casa de Alex.

Killay tomo la foto y si en definitiva era ella, estaba muy sorprendida -ok estoy segura de que podrán responder muchas de mis preguntas- saliendo de su aturdimiento Killay les dio una sonrisa sincera a Alex.  
De cual quiere forma -cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo están los chicos? - pregunto con un tono preocupado a Leith

Están bien, pero y ¿tu, como estas? - agraciándole la mejilla a mostrando vulnerabilidad Leith la miro  
Killay tomo la mano de Leith si alejarla de su mejilla y le sonrió- Yo siempre estoy bien lo sabes y regeneración es buena, aunque aún tiene que mejorar – Killay soltó la mano de Leith sin dejar de sonreír guiñándole un ojo antes de poner toda su atención en los invitados.

Cuando salieron del hospital Killay le hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron a Alex sobre su pasado y Alex las respondió con lujo de detalle, el cómo se conocieron, la explosión de Kriptón, su familia y amigos, así como su trabajo como Supergirl, terminaron de hablar ya de madrugada.

Cuando decidieron ir a dormir los 8 invitados se quedaron en la casa de Killay compartiendo habitación todos se acomodaron como pudieron.

A la mañana siguiente los invitados despertaron y lo primero que notaron fue que el desayuno estaba preparado y servido en la mesa y lo que más noto Alex fue que Kara no se encontraba en la casa, cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron para buscarla, la mayoría de la gente los miraba de una manera despectiva y llena de desconfianza.

Cuando por fin encontraron a Kara, estaba entrenando junto con otras personas las cuales formaron un círculo dejando a Kara y a su oponente, un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño de unos 30 años en medio peleando mano a mano.

El hombre golpeo a Kara en el rostro tirándola al suelo, pero Kara tan rápido como cayo pateo al hombre en la pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo subiendo de inmediato encima del hombre golpeándolo una y otra vez haciéndolo sangrar de la boca y la nariz y solo se detuvo cuando el hombre hizo una señal tocando su hombro en 2 ocasiones.

Kara se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano al hombre ayudándolo a ponerse de pie - ¿Estas bien?  
Agradezco que no me golpearas fuerte-bromeo el hombre caminado hacia el hospital  
Bueno chicos espero que aprendieran algo –hablando hacia el grupo mientras limpiaba sus nudillos con una toalla sin mirarlos, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Alex y sus amigos mirando muy sorprendidos   
Hola chicos ¿Cómo amanecieron? -

Bien… ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? -Alex estaba muy sorprendida por la forma en la que Kara había golpeado sin piedad al hombre en el suelo   
Aquí o aprendes a defenderte o te va muy mal. De todas formas, quería decirte que hable con Leith y decidimos que lo mejor es que regrese a contigo, el que ustedes estén aquí ha llamado mucho la atención de gente a la cual no les viene muy bien que el gobierno de estados unidos esté aquí y solo cuestión de tiempo para que decidan venir y lo mejor será que no vallamos mañana ¿está bien? - Alex estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que Kara estaba dispuesta a irse con ella tan rápido y a solo un día de “conocerse”.

¿Por qué vendrías con nosotros sí solo nos hemos conocido 1 día?

Ya tenía pensado irme a buscar información sobre mí y pensé en ir a buscar a Superman y que podría darme más información, tengo muy pocos recuerdos, pero sé que vengo de Kriptón y creo recordar a mis padres, pero el resto está muy revuelto así que no fue tan difícil decidirme – 

Ok, entonces nos vamos mañana a casa-Alex estaba muy feliz de volver con su hermana, así que de inmediato llamo al piloto para que se encontraran en el mismo lugar donde aterrizo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto tanto Alex como los soldados que los acompañaban se quedaron arreglando unos papeles mientras que Kara vagaba por la terminal viendo desde la ventana la ciudad, estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando una chica morena, estaba a punto de colisionar con ella. Antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo Kara hizo que la morena callera encima de ella para que no se hiciera daño.

¡Dios! Lo siento no estaba prestando atención- la morena se disculpó al instante mientras se ponía sin separase de Kara  
Kara no respondió solo miraba a la chica encima de ella, tenía unos ojos verdes llamativos muy hermosos, amabas se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose la una a la otra.

Kara le dio una sonrisa coqueta- no es que me moleste tener a una hermosa chica encima de mí, pero nos están mirando- diciéndolo ultimo con un susurro

Lo siento mucho- dijo la morena preocupada mientras le daba la mano a la rubia ayudándola a levantarse, la rubia seguía sonriendo de manera coqueta   
No te preocupes ¿estás bien? - 

Yo debería preguntar eso ¿no crees? -la morena inspecciona a la rubia verificando que no estuviera herida y también muy claramente comiéndosela con los ojos notando de inmediato la increíble figura de la rubia y como los pantalones de mezclilla se ajustaban a la perfección n a su cuerpo mostrando muy bien sus curvas y su camisa d tirantes que dejaba ver los brazos bien tonificados y la forma en la que la blusa dejaba ver sus perfectos pechos, la morena estaba tan centrada en eso que no noto que la rubia le estaba hablando.


	5. Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA Y CUALQUIER ERROR.

Yo debería preguntar eso ¿no crees? -la morena inspecciona a la rubia verificando que no estuviera herida y también muy claramente comiéndosela con los ojos notando de inmediato la increíble figura de la rubia   
y como los pantalones de mezclilla se ajustaban a la perfección a su cuerpo mostrando muy bien sus curvas y su camisa d tirantes que dejaba ver los brazos bien tonificados y la forma en la que la blusa dejaba ver sus perfectos pechos, la morena estaba tan centrada en eso que no noto que la rubia le estaba hablando.  
________________________________________________

¿y tú cómo te llamas? - fue lo único que la morena logro escuchar

No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? -

¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

Todo el mundo sabe quién soy en esta nación y puede que más allá -la morena respondió de forma fría

Dudo que sepan quién eres, apuesto a que solo te reconocen, pero dudo mucho que te conozcan-la rubia respondió sinceramente sonriéndole mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

La morena se mostró muy sorprendida por la respuesta de la rubia- mi nombre es Lena, Lena Luthor

Es un placer cono…- la rubia se vio interrumpida por unos periodistas que de inmediato rodearon a Lena impidiendo que ella pudiera ver y hablar con Lena, pero no pudo reflexionar mucho sobre ello ya que en ese momento Alex y Lucy aparecieron.

Alex y Lucy llevaron a Kara a su departamento donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos esperando que al llevarla a su antigua casa pudiera empezar a recordar más de su pasado el trayecto al departamento fue rápido.

El camino fue coto para las 3 ya que tanto Alex y Lucy le contaban a Kara sobre sus amigos y su historia, mientras que Kara estaría mintiendo si negara que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento de inmediato noto a los presentes los cuales se pusieron de pie al verla, claramente emocionados por su llegada, Eliza y Winn fueron los primeros en reaccionar e ir a abrazarla, pero Kara no lo devolvió solo miro sorprendida por encima del hombro de ambos, cuando se separaron Kara dio un hola con la mano a todos los presentes mientras se formaba un silencio incómodo. 

Kara ellos son Winn, James, John, Cat, Lois y Clarke- Alex los presento. 

Hola, supongo que no es necesario presentarme- Kara les sonrió de forma amigable. Kara miro a John por un tiempo dándose cuenta de que él era diferente.

Tú no eres humano, ¿Qué eres? - Kara fue directa sin tacto, pero sin juzgar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta y la actitud de Kara, no había timidez, hablo como lo haría Supergirl con seguridad, pero con algo diferente.

John la miro fijamente – no… no soy humano. Soy del planeta Marte, soy un Marciano 

Esa no es tu forma verdadera ¿me equivoco? -sonriendo Kara volvió a sonreír

No- John la miro muy extrañado 

¿Me mostrarías? – pregunto intentando contener su emoción y fallando rotundamente.

John le mostro su verdadera forma, Kara se mostró satisfecha y emocionada.

Asombroso… tengo muchas preguntas para ti, pero algo me dice que no es el momento adecuado – Kara por fin noto la forma en la que todos la miraban.

¿Cómo sabias que él no es humano?, ¿estas empezando a recordar? - Alex emocionada pregunto 

No, si prestas atención notaras pequeños detalles no muy humanos en el… sin... ofender -Kara se desplazaba por el departamento recogiendo los pequeños detalles.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Kara les regalo una sonrisa enorme y sincera, una sonrisa que nadie le había visto ni siquiera Alex, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

¿Ahora qué sigue?, Espero y sea comida porque me muero de hambre-Kara camino de nuevo a donde ellos estaban, ya había recorrido por completo el departamento a excepción de la habitación y el baño.

Por supuesto, cualquier reunión con Kara Danvers requiere comida- bromeo Alex haciendo que todos sonrieran  
.  
Horas después de una tarde llena de recuerdos, comida y muy buena compañía Alex decidió que era momento de dejar descansar a Kara.

Todos se despidieron afectuosamente con la promesa de que la verían mañana y le darían un recorrido por la ciudad.

¿estás bien? – pregunto Eliza sentándose junto a Kara y Alex

Fue y aun es abrumador, pero estoy bien – Kara tomo la mano de Alex y Eliza - ¿Cómo están ustedes con todo esto?

Yo estoy muy feliz de que estés de regreso, siento que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante, todo volverá a ser como antes- sonriendo Alex apretando la mano d Kara.

Amm… nada será como antes Alex- Kara dijo mirándola y hablando muy enserio – entiendo que es lo que quieres, lo que probablemente todos quieren y esperan, pero ya no soy la persona que conocieron, con la que creciste y a la que criaste.

La cara de Alex perdió la sonrisa de inmediato al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana.

Pero me gustaría intentarlo, me gustaría saber que se siente tener una hermana mayor y tener una madre- Kara le sonrió y les tomo de la mano para enfatizar su respuesta.

Tanto Eliza como Alex se quedaron toda la noche, Eliza dormida en el sofá aun cuando Kara insistió en que no era necesario y que ella podía dormir en el suelo Alex en el sofá, y Eliza en la cama, pero ninguna de las dos le dio opción.

A la mañana siguiente Kara despertó con el olor a tocino y tortitas de chocolate.

¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto mientras salía de su habitación rascándose el abdomen con una mano y con la otra tallándose un ojo.

Casi las 10, buenos días-Eliza aun vestida con su pijama

Buenos días- Kara tomo asiento mientras le giñaba un ojo - ¿Dónde está Alex? – pregunto mientras se servía 10 tortitas y una gran cantidad de tocino.

Fue a comprar café en tu cafetería favorita-Eliza estaba dándole vuelta a las tortitas de chocolate en el sarten cuando entro Alex por la puerta vestida con la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Buenos días hermanita-Kara la saludo con la boca llena de tocino 

Alex negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía-Veo que tus modales con la comida no cambian.

Si tú lo dices – Kara tomo el café que Alex le ofrecía -me gusta -tomando un pedazo de tortita Kara pregunto - ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Bueno podríamos ir a CATCO para ver si recuerdas algo y también estaba pensando en ir a la DEO para hacerte unos exámenes y ver cómo vas mejorando- Alex realmente esperaba que Kara no se opusiera a lo ultimo

¿Te refieres a doctores? – pregunto Kara con la boca llena de comida.

Si-Alex seguía sonriendo viendo como Kara de alguna forma seguía siendo Kara

No lo creo detesto los hospitales y mucho más a los doctores, así que mi respuesta es no –

Kara esto es importante podremos saber si recuperaras la memoria, cuando y también sobre tus poderes, Kara esto es muy importante por favor – Eliza suplico – Hazlo por mi

Esto no está a discusión Eliza no dejare que nadie me pinche o me trate como una rata de laboratorio- Kara respondió de manera muy brusca 

Kara yo no te llevaría a un lugar donde te traten de esa forma y si alguna vez alguien té trata así le romperé la cara - Alex se puso en modo hermana mayor 

Kara sonrió ante la postura de Alex – muy lindo pero mi respuesta sique siendo no y les suplico que no vuelvan a mencionar el tema.

Tanto Alex como Eliza se quedaron calladas con miradas preocupadas en su rostro, Kara dio un suspiro cansado. Poniéndose de pie caminado para estar frente a ambas mirándolas directamente a los ojos -escúchenme estoy bien y sobre, todo de lo que están preocupadas, pero ya me han hecho esas pruebas… para lo cual tuvieron que amarrarme literalmente– dijo de manera pensativa – y según se, todo regresara a su tiempo, así que no se preocupen 

Siempre nos preocuparemos por ti. Eso es lo que hace una familia – Alex le dio una sonrisa triste 

Que les parece si nos apresuramos y vamos a CATCO- Kara se apresuró en un intento por animarlas.

Cuando llegaron a CATCO y tanto Kara como Alex y Eliza fueron recibidas por el guardia y la recepcionista con una agradable sonrisa dándole la bienvenida al trabajo lo cual la tomo por sorpresa ya que ella no   
había decidido o siquiera pensado en trabajar en CATCO.

Cuando llegaron a la última planta, al igual que a la entrada Kara fue recibida con mucho cariño y entusiasmo.

Todos al ver a Kara se ponen de pie abrazándola y haciendo preguntas poniendo a Kara un poco abrumada. 

Cat la cual se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina observando todo noto lo que le pasaba a Kara e intervino.

No les pago para que estén chismorreando- dijo en voz alta y todos de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para volver al trabajo no sin antes felicitar a Kara por su regreso.

Vamos a mi oficina ahí podemos hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones – Cat dijo lo ultimo hacia su secretaria la cual de inmediato tomo nota. Cat los condujo a su oficina donde tomaron asiento en el sillón.  
Las cuatro se sentaron en el sillón Cat se sentó en el lado derecho de Kara y Eliza en el Izquierdo, mientras que Alex la cual se encontraba un tanto inquieta se quedo de pie intentando disimularlo y fracasando totalmente.

Cat y sobre todo Alex estuvieron tratando de que Kara se volviera a unir a CATCO, Cat le ofreció su mismo puesto de Periodista y un aumento a su salario y básicamente cualquier cosa que Kara pidiera, pero para desgracia de Alex y Cat, ella no acepto, estuvieron negociando por media hora, cuando el ascensor sonó fue cuando Kara dejo de escucharlas, sintió algo raro creyó escuchar algo un sonido muy familiar que no podía ignorar, y entonces vio a un hombre frente a la puerta de cristal de la oficina de Cat.

Kara se quedo mirando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a la oficina pudo notar que era muy atractivo pelo negro ojos azules, mandíbula fuerte, usaba lentes, una chaqueta marrón y un pantalón de vestir grises, junto con una mochila negra.

Las tres mujeres que estaban con Kara siguieron su mirada llegando directamente a Clark.

Eliza fue la primera en reaccionar se puso de pie y fue directamente a Clark.

Clark. Hola- Eliza se acercó dándole un pequeño abrazo

Solo entonces Clark dejo de mirar a Kara para sonreírle a Eliza.

Vamos te estábamos esperando, creíamos que te veríamos cuando Alex volvió. Te estuvimos esperando- comento Eliza mientras seguían parados junto al escritorio de la asistente de Cat.

Vamos dentro, puedo sentir tu ansiedad. - Eliza lo tomo de la mano jalándolo un poco hacia la oficina.

Cuando entraron cerraron la puerta de la oficina y Kara se puso de pie, pero no dijo nada solo seguía observando al hombre frente a ella.

Kara este es Kal-el o Clark es tu primo - Eliza se lo presento con una sonrisa.

Clark tenía la sonrisa más grande que hayan visto Alex o Eliza.

Clark no pudo aguantar mas y abrazo a Kara, pero ella no respondió al abrazo.


End file.
